Luchadora
by MIA DE HA
Summary: Cuando una persona ama de verdad nada la detiene
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic así que por favor sean comprensivos. Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes que sobra decir NO SON MIOS y pertenecen únicamente a J.K.Rowling y a Warner Bros.  
  
Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro  
  
-Señorita despierte-se hoyo en la habitación de Hermione.  
  
-Gracias Rosita-la ama de llaves se retiro de la habitación  
  
Hermione se levanto de su cama y se miro al espejo para arreglarse, se dio cuenta de que su reflejo ya no era el mismo definitivamente su reflejo no era el de una niña de dientes grandes y pelo enmarañado ahora se reflejaba una adolescente con pelo medianamente largo, en realidad su pelo llegaba solo un poco debajo de sus hombros, cara de ángel, curvas de mujer y piernas perfectas; su personalidad también había cambiado era un poco rebelde y caprichosa, con respecto a los chicos ya no tenia problemas y se había vuelto extrovertida, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir a desayunar, bajo lo más rápido posible las escaleras y fue al comedor a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días papi- saludo la joven de cabellos castaños  
  
-Buenos días Maritza-le respondió el saludo  
  
-Papi te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así ...-su padre la corta  
  
-Pero es tu nombre-dijo un poco nervioso  
  
-Pero no me gusta-esto lo dijo casi gritando  
  
-Esta bien te voy a llamar Hermione-cuando dijo esto Hermione lo miro triunfante-porque no quiero irme a Nueva York enojado con voz  
  
-QUE!!!-ahora ya no estaba a punto de gritar ya estaba gritando  
  
-Si lo que oíste tu madre y yo necesitamos pasar un tiempo distanciados del trabajo, además ya sos lo suficientemente grande como para alistar tus para ir a Hogwarts, tenes a rosita para que cocine y limpie, tu auto y las tarjetas de crédito-  
  
-Esta bien Francisco- con esto se marcho de la mesa dejando solo a su padre.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto vio a una lechuza blanca como la Nieve.  
  
-Hedwing- dijo la muchacha  
  
Solo se oía el ulular de la lechuza, Hermione le dio un poco de agua mientras Hedwing tomaba agua elle desata de su pata una carta, indiscutible de uno de sus mejores amigos Harry, sin esperar as abrió la carta y la empezó a leer.  
  
Hermione: Por fin se comprobó la inocencia de Sirius, aunque todavía tengo que vivir con mis tíos porque parece que tiene una misión.  
  
Harry  
  
Cuando termino de leer la carta Hermione sintió por un momento alegría, paz y tranquilidad no sabia porque el tan solo pensar en el padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos le provocaba esta sensación.  
  
-Herm podemos hablar- era su madre  
  
-¿De que ustedes están hartos de mí y usan como excusa el trabajo?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Herm dale podemos hablar-  
  
"Acá viene la bronca"-Pasa- dijo la adolescente  
  
Hermione le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta un par de sillones de colores en su cuarto donde ambas se sentaron Un silencio incomodo inundo ese sector de la habitación hasta que Hermione se decidió a romper el silencio.  
  
-¿Y?- interrogo la chica  
  
-Herm yo sé que lo que te choca es que solo vayamos de viaje tu padre y yo ¿no?  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo dudosa  
  
-Porque te hago una propuesta  
  
-¿?  
  
-Herm lo que te propongo es que si vos dejas que tu padre y yo vayamos de viaje tranquilos-toma aire-te doy permiso de que en nuestra ausencia hagas las fiestas que quieras y salgas cuando se te antoje ¿Aceptas?  
  
-Tan desesperados están de deshacerse de mí  
  
-Vamos Herm ya no sos una niña ¿ aceptas o no?  
  
-Acepto-esto lo dijo un tanto insegura  
  
-Bueno entonces solo queda por decirte que nos vamos hoy a la tarde.  
  
-Esta bien entonces voy a tener que despedirme de ustedes ahora porque voy a salir con Camila y Vico.  
  
Dicho esto se fue de su cuarto, y se dirigió al lugar donde Francisco organizaba las fichas de sus pacientes.  
  
-Pa perdón por ser tan grosera tenias razón tenes que tomarte unas buenas vacaciones-esto lo dijo con un tono falsamente amable.  
  
-Gracias que te parece si hoy salimos los tres a comer afuera -No gracias quede con las chicas, además de paso vine a despedirme porque me entere que viajas esta misma tarde  
  
-Bueno entonces chao  
  
-Bay papi nos vemos el próximo verano.  
  
Con esto subió de nuevo a su habitación y busco algo que ponerse en su closet, después de 15 minutos se decidió por un Jean con una camisa sin mangas que en lugar de botones tenia tiritas de color rosa se peino el pelo lo llevaba liso ese verano había decidido hacerse un alisado permanente. Se mira al espejo por ultima ves.  
  
Ya estoy lista-mira su reloj- las chicas deben estar en camino.  
  
Toma su bolso de Jean combinado con tela rosa y una campera de Jean cuyo largo apenas llega debajo de su pecho (N/A: es el estilo de la campera), como ultimo paso se pone lentes de sol de color violeta; baja corriendo las escaleras de su gigantesca casa, a ojos de muchos su casa era una mansión, por su belleza y tamaño, sé dirige a su convertible y empieza a conducir al centro comercial donde seguro la esperaban sus amigas, Camila y Vico, al llegar para variar estaba 20 minutos adelantada decidió dar una vuelta cuando se encontró con un hombre que le parecía conocido.  
  
-Sirius-dijo la dueña de unos hermosos ojos color miel-¿Sos vos?  
  
-Hermione-dijo el hombre- si soy yo  
  
-No lo puedo creer Harry me dijo que ya se comprobó tu inocencia pero no esperaba encontrarte por acá-una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras pensaba"Es simplemente el hombre mas sexy que vi en mi vida, es simplemente un dios, pero Hermione Maritza Granger que cosas piensas es el padrino de uno de tus mejores amigos"  
  
-Estoy en una misión que me encargo Dumbledore  
  
-Harry ya me había comentado algo de eso y decidme ¿Esperas a alguien?  
  
-si-cuando dijo esto Hermione sintió que se había caído el cielo-¿Y vos?  
  
Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de contestar sonó su celular.  
  
-eh-suena su celular-perdón diga....Vico....no hay problema....bueno...Bay no, no espero a nadie pero a quien esperas vos  
  
-a vos  
  
-a mi-esto lo dijo totalmente incrédula  
  
-si a vos –mientras lo decía pensaba"es simplemente una de las mujeres más hermosas que vi"  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-porque vos sos mi misión  
  
-¿?  
  
-Mientras te lo explico no te gustaría comer un helado  
  
-Bueno-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa  
  
Después de 10 minutos llegaron a una heladería muy bonita, Hermione quedo muy sorprendida de que Sirius supiera lo que es una heladería, cuando se acomodaron en una mesa y pidieron sus helados, naturalmente Hermione había pedido los helados porque Sirius(N/A: diganme que no es el hombre más sexy, lindo, inteligente..mejor aca la corto)no sabia que ordenar a Hermione le causo risa la cara de Sirius al ver la cantidad de sabores que había al final Herm eligió uno de chocolate granizado y otro de frutilla a la reina para Sirius.  
  
-Y como es eso de que soy tu misión- dijo mientras probaba un poco de su helado  
  
-Veras en el mundo mágico hubo una serie de ataques a magos hijos de muggles por parte de mortifagos y es por eso que Dumbledore me mando a protegerte  
  
-Entonces te encargaron ser mi guardaespaldas  
  
-Algo así  
  
-Pero que yo sepa vos no tenes un lugar donde alojarte en el mundo muggle  
  
-no y ahí es donde entras vos  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Si me preguntaba si no te importaría queme quede unos días en tu casa  
  
............................................................................ ...................... Y hasta ahí llegue realmente esto de escribir es muy relajante sobre todo para dejar de sentirte culpable por dejar a tu novio, pero para cualquier comentario, queja, halago o lo que sea mi e-mail es Mia_caceres@hotmail.com.  
  
Mía  
  
Capitulo 2:Impulsos y dilemas  
  
-S-si,no creo que haya problema-dijo levemente ruborizada  
  
-Gracias, yo mismo se lo explicare a tus padres  
  
-No hara falta ellos estan de viaje y en casa solo esta la ama de llaves  
  
-Espero no tenga problema  
  
-No Rosita entiende todo y solo va a ir a casa a cocinar  
  
-Bueno¿ Herm?  
  
-Si  
  
-No , queres dar un paseo por el "ceto comercial"  
  
-Centro comercial y si me encantaria  
  
El resto del dia se la pasaron comprando ropa o haciendo chistes, cuando terminaron de hacer compras fueron a los videojuegos naturalmente Hermione tuvo que enseñarle a Sirius como jugar ; cuando se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde decidieron ir a casa de Hermione para comer algo acordar donde dormiria Sirius y después dormir, cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione, Sirius quedo sorprendido de lo grande y linda que era la casa de Hermione 


	2. Luchadora

Capitulo2: El sabor de tu boca  
  
-Sí. claro no creo que haya algún problema  
  
-Bueno entonces- empezó Sirius  
  
-vamos a pasear-lo corto Hermione  
  
Toda la tarde se la pasaron visitando locales de ropa muggle, Hermione le compro a Sirius ropa muy moderna parecía un hombre de unos 22 años realmente Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo, al terminar la tarde fueron a casa de Hermione donde le dieron vacaciones a Rosita y pidieron una pizza para comer.  
  
-es rica –dijo Sirius  
  
-es lo más rico que hay  
  
-no  
  
-por que  
  
-porque la comida más rica es la de Mollye Weasley  
  
-es verdad  
  
-prendamos la tele  
  
-¿tele?  
  
-si, la tele me olvide no la conoces verdad  
  
-no  
  
-bueno  
  
-??????  
  
-entonces contadme que hiciste todo este tiempo  
  
-esta bien  
  
Así paso la noche.después de 2 o3 semanas Sirius se dio cuenta de lo simpática y divertida que podía llegar a ser Hermione también sé había dado cuenta de que ya no era la misma niña que conoció hace dos años ahora era toda una mujer; Hermione se dio cuenta de lo galante y sensual que era Sirius, tan solo quedaba una noche y ninguno de los dos sé atrevía a admitir lo que sentía.  
  
-Sirius puedo pasar-pregunto Hermione al tiempo que se asomaba al cuarto donde dormía Sirius.  
  
-Si pasa  
  
-he Sirius yo ......yo me me...  
  
-vos que Herm  
  
Hermione no dijo nada mas solo se acerco a Sirius y lo beso, beso al que Sirius respondió, a ninguno de los dos les importaba algo en ese momento Hermione solo pensaba en lo mucho que había deseado que llegara aquel momento, Sirius solo pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer en lo mucho que la había deseado todo ese tiempo no le importaba el hecho de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos ni el hecho de que fuera la mejor amiga de su ahijado solo le importaba el hecho de que amaba a Hermione.  
  
-Te amo Sirius yo te amo – dijo Hermione finalizado el beso  
  
-Yo también te amo Hermione  
  
-no, no puede ser que pasara con Harry  
  
Sabes que ahora lo que más me importa incluso mas que Harry sos vos.  
  
-y sabes que yo te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo  
  
Así transcurrió la noche Hermione se quedo en el cuarto de Sirius durmiendo a su lado, a la mañana siguiente:  
  
-Sirius despertare- dijo Hermione acariciándole la espalda  
  
-si ya me voy a despertar-dijo Sirius quien choca con Hermione- Hermione que haces aca  
  
-No te acordad lo que paso anoche  
  
-¿Qué paso anoche?-Sirius se puso a pensar A LO MEJOR NO FUE UN SUEÑO Y PASO DE VERDAD Sirius no se acordaba lo que había pasado pensaba que todo había sido un dulce sueño por otro lado Hermione estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Sirius por que si ella se acordaba de todo el no parecía querer recordarlo porque lo negaba Y CLARO QUE MAS ESPERABAS HERMIONE QUE SE ENAMORARA DE UNA NENA Hermione se encontraba molesta por la actitud de Sirius ella le había confesado todo lo que sentía y hasta se habían besado por que de pasar paso y el fingía no recordar nada.  
  
-Nada, está aca porque vine a despertarte – respondió molesta Hermione  
  
-ah cierto hoy volved a Hogwarts  
  
-Si, bueno yo ya desayune tengo que alistarme- mintió Hermione  
  
-Esta bien –dijo Sirius al tiempo que Hermione se iba de la habitación  
  
-Por lo menos pude probar el sabor de su boca-murmuro Hermione camino a su cuarto  
  
Hermione había dejado a Sirius con dudas en la cabeza, ella prefería no decirle nada de lo que paso o reprocharle el no querer aceptar lo que había pasado prefería el dejar las cosas así después de todo él era un amor imposible.  
  
-Como pude ser tan tonta- decía Hermione mientras guardaba sus cosas en su baúl  
  
............................................................................ ......... En el cuarto de Sirius  
  
-Que le habrá pasado, mejor guardo las cosas en mi baúl creo que las necesitare para lo que sea que me pida Dumbledore, ese sueño que tuve ayer fue tan real como si de verdad la hubiera tenido en mis manos y de verdad la hubiera besado, pero solo es una niña jamás le haría caso a un viejo además es tan hermosa.  
  
Ya en la sala los dos estaban listos Hermione llevaba un pantalón verde claro con rayas del mismo color en varios tonos y una remera blanca tenia el pelo suelto e impecable como ahora era costumbre y lentes transparentes, Sirius una bermuda marrón y una remera naranja.  
  
-Bueno vamos –dijo Hermione  
  
-si, llevo tu baúl hasta el auto-pregunto Sirius  
  
-no- respondió secamente cosa que extraño a Sirius  
  
Una vez que llegaron al anden 9 y ¾ vieron a una mujer con varios adolescentes pelirrojos indiscutiblemente eran los Weasley, en cuanto los Weasley los localizaron se habían quedado sorprendidos de verlos pero más sorprendidos estaban del cambio de cuerpo y look de Hermione; Esto había causado que los varones Weasley, Ron, Fred y George no pararan de mirar a Hermione.  
  
-Hermione que linda que estas amiga- dijo Ginny  
  
-Gracias también estas muy linda- dijo Hermione-Y ustedes no me van a saludar-dijo mirando a los varones Weasley que todavía la miraban hipnotizados  
  
-Si te vamos a saludar-dijo George caminando hacia Hermione apartando de su paso a su gemelo que también quería saludarla  
  
-al fin –dijo Hermione poniendo su cara más simpática al tiempo que abrasaba a George  
  
-en verdad estas muy linda- dijo Fred al tiempo que apartaba a George y la abrazaba  
  
-Hey dejen un poco para mí – era Ron en verdad que el también había cambiado seguía siendo mas alto que ella y como tenia un botón de su camisa desabrochado se podía ver un cuerpo muy bien formado  
  
-Bueno, vieron a Harry-comento Sirius quien estaba un poco molesto por los abrazos  
  
-No, la verdad que todavía no lo vimos-dijo Ginny  
  
Justo en ese momento se acerco un adolescente ojiverde muy lindo. -Hola-dijo el ojiverde  
  
-Harry-dijeron todos a la vez  
  
-Si soy yo  
  
-eh siento interrumpir pero faltan dos minutos para que parta el expreso a Hogwarts- comento Hermione Hola saben no me gusto como quedo este capitulo prometo que los demás serán más interesantes y pronto se sabrá porque el fic se llama Luchadora además puede que agregue otras parejas. 


	3. Luchadora

Hola acá les dejo otro capitulo mas es cortito pero tiene muchas pistas, léanlo bien, tomen en cuenta las actitudes de los personajes porque eso va a influir mucho durante el fic.  
  
Nuevos profesores, nuevas sensaciones  
  
Los chicos tomaron él expresó y partieron a Hogwarts en el camino hablaron de lo que hicieron en el verano, y quien creían que seria el nuevo profesor de DCAO(defensa contra las artes oscuras), cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se encontraban platicando, ya que Dumbledore estaba dando su acostumbrado discurso.  
  
-...(no voy a poner el discurso porque es muy largo) además este año vamos a tener dos maestros de defensa contra las artes oscuras ellos son la señorita Daniela D´Souza - una muchacha de pelo largo y negro perfectamente ondulado con ojos azules como el mar se levanto de la mesa de profesores aunque era muy bonita su mirada se mostraba fría e indiferente- y Sirus Black que llegara mañana, bueno ahora a comer.  
  
Harry se emociono mucho tendría a su padrino como maestro mientras que Hermione luchaba con un torbellino de sensaciones por un lado vería a la persona de la que estaba enamorada pero por otro él la había rechazado de la peor manera además de que era el padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos y podría ser su padre, Ron se mantuvo neutro; Hermione no hablo durante el resto del banquete lo que extraño mucho a Harry y Ron ya que siempre estaba muy animada el primer dia de clases, el dia paso volando y asi se encontraron frente al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como todavía no llegaban los profesores los alumnos habian aprovechado para hablar un rato.  
  
-Herm – dijo una voz masculina  
  
-Sí  
  
-podemos hablar un rato antes del almuerzo-pregunto el adolescente  
  
-esta bien, nos vemos-dijo hermione viendo que acababa de entrar la nueva profesora, el chico se alejo dedicándole una ultima sonrisa.  
  
-Buenos días soy Daniela D´Souza tal vez les suene mi apellido por parte de mi padre-dijo Daniela  
  
La puerta del aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se abrió, dando paso a un señor de unos 35 años muy sexy(zorry tenia que poner eso) de pelo color negro azulado con unos profundos ojos realmente hermosos y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que deberían prohibirla ese hombre con todas las letras era Sirius Black quien hizo suspirar a varias chicas menos a una Hermione Granger.  
  
Mucho gusto yo soy Sirius Black-dijo Sirius con una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
  
Bueno el primer hechizo que vamos a realizar es el "schlechter (schlimmer) Moment"¿ alguien sabe en que consiste?-dijo Daniela  
  
Como era de esperarse Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
-Señorita Granger.  
  
-El hechizo" schlechter (schlimmer) Moment" puede hacer que el enemigo recuerde un mal momento de su vida para distraerlo y atacar este hechizo es muy complicado por que requiere cierta cantidad de energía ni más ni menos aunque la cantidad no es demasiada tiene que ser exacta.  
  
-Muy bien señorita Granger 10 puntos mas para Griffindor.  
  
-Gracias-y se sentó  
  
El resto de la clase paso muy rápido Hermione no miraba a Sirius, Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Daniela ,Daniela no paraba de ver a Sirius y el chico"misterioso" no dejaba de posar sus ojos en Hermione.  
  
Herms Malfoy: Si, si esta publicada en otra pagina y gracias por el comentario  
  


* * *

  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.  
Mia  
  
Miembro de la orden siriusiana 


End file.
